


My Fallen Angel

by httpspotter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, post s03e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: An alternative end to the sixth episode of season 3.





	My Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes, english is not my first language. I hope you enjoy this, though.

Lucifer opened the door and encounter a completely mess. His clothes were all over the place. Empty and half-full bottles of whiskey, wine, among others drinks, were on the balcony and on the center table. Linda and the Detective Douche were sleeping profoundly on his couch. He dared to move the Doctor’s arm, but didn’t get any answer.

He allowed himself a smile, and then he walked to his room to find Chloe sleeping on his bed. She does seem an angel send from heaven, although he hated the idea that everything was nothing more than one of his father’s plans. That vision of her warmed his cold heart.

“I’m not exactly sure what you’re all doing here… But I imagine there’s something to do with the fact that I wasn’t.” he sat on the edge of his bed, carefully, so Chloe wouldn’t wake up. When he talked, his voice was low and soft, almost like a whisper. "And the truth is… I… went to Las Vegas. And even though it was for a very good reason, I didn’t tell you because the last time I went to Vegas jaunt, there were some very unpleasant feelings involved… For both of us. And I didn’t want to dredge any of those again. So, I… bluffed. But I’ve come to realize that perhaps bluffing is the same as lying and that’s, as you know, something I never want to do" Lucifer put gently one of his hands on her back. "Especially to you."

Chloe considered pretending she was still sleeping and had not heard a single word, but she just couldn’t. She turned around; making Lucifer’s eyes blink and his hand was pulled back. Decker holds it, sitting.

“Don’t be angry” he asked, looking away.

“I was” she admitted. “Not angry, I think. Hurt, maybe” he looked at her, shaking his head. But before he could say anything, she continued. “I’m not anymore. I believe you didn’t hear me the last time, did you?” He frowned his eyebrows. “That day, at the beach, with Charlotte, when I told you I would forgive your mistakes and flaws. That I know who you really are, Lucifer.”

His expression was pain “Detective… Chloe, if you knew… If you knew the truth, you wouldn’t be here”

“Then, tell me” she asked. “Please, I won’t run, if that’s what you’re afraid of. No matter what, I will still be here”

Lucifer hesitated, but, finally, stood and closed the door. When he turned back to Chloe, his wings were on his back. She wide-eyed, covering the face with her hands. He kept the wings back in the same second, regretting. “Detective…”

“It’s all truth?” her voice cracked.

Lucifer nodded. “I’m the Devil. I’ve been trying to tell you, since we first meet” he gave a weak smile.

“You have… Wings”

“And a devil’s face” he completed. “Well, at least I had. After my mother came back to hell, Dad gave my wings back, and, apparently, took my devilish look too” Lucifer stopped to face her. “Is that too much?”

She agreed quickly.

“I’m leaving” he said, turning away, but Decker holds his arm.

“No, Lucifer…” he turned back. “I was right. I know who you are”

“I’m the Devil. Literally”

“It doesn’t matter”

“It doesn’t matter?”

She looked away, pulling him closer. Lucifer sat on the bed again. – Prince of hell or not, you still the best partner I’ve had. I promised I wouldn’t run. Now, please, say to me you won’t do it as well.

“Is it the drink?”

Chloe started laughing, but he remained serious, clearly surprised, waiting for an answer. – Nothing has change, Lucifer.

“Well, in this case…” he tried to smile and stood to open the safe which she spent the day trying to discover the password. He took a small-gift box from inside, and delivered to Chloe. “Well, forgive my tardiness, but I thought it prudent to deliver your gift in private.” He sat again on the bed.

“Thank you” Chloe opened and it was a necklace. “It’s beautiful” and it really was it, even though she wasn’t sure what it was. “What it is?”

“What? It's the bullet from when you shot me. Remember in the warehouse, early in our partnership?”

“Oh, yeah, I remember”

“Well, I thought since I'll never likely penetrate you, I'd commemorate the one time you penetrated me.”

In the same second, Chloe started laughing, covering the face with her hands. Lucifer smiled too. That was his first true smile since a very long time, and it made everything worth it. “So… Happy Birthday, Detective”

She looked him gently, with tears on her arms, and opened them to hug him. Lucifer came closer, hesitating. He laid his head on her shoulder, letting her to caress his back. “Thank you for telling me. For the gift. For everything, really” said Chloe, making him looks at her.

“You won’t run in the morning, will you?”

She smiled. “If I sleep here you will have a better guarantee of that?”

“Detective… You don’t need to”

“I’m drunk. I don’t think you kick out Dan and Linda. It wouldn’t be fair if you did that to me, right?”

Lucifer agreed. “But, keep the bed, please. I have other available sofas”

 “Stay” she asked, softly.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s a big bed, and…” she still has tears on her eyes. “I missed you”

Now Lucifer was the one to initiate the hug. He dried out her tears. “I don’t deserve you”

“This talk about your insecurities and your less positive qualities doesn’t suit you” she reprimanded him.

He frowned his forehead, looking down. “It’s my shirt.” It wasn’t a question. “It suits you better, I have to say”

“Come” she holds his hand, smiling, making him laid by her side. She put her head on this chest, and put one of his arms around her, making Lucifer hugging her.

“Can I sing to you?” he whispered.

“You must” and in the next minute, he was singing softly I Can’t Help Falling In Love from Elvis. He continued until the song ends, even though Chloe had sleep earlier. After he stayed awake thinking about everything had just happened. About Chloe asking him to stay, even now when she was who he really was. Until his eyes closed too, and he slept gradually and suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, no one can say to me this wasn't how it ends. See ya.


End file.
